If
by KatzeSchnee
Summary: cindrella!Harry PRINCE!Snape warning, ooc. generally for fun. Will blend together mythos tales and the like for my amusement. Shameless, Please don't add this to a community with out asking.
1. Once upon a Time

Once upon a time in a far away land there was a sweet man and his godson. Sirius love Harry dearly. He took great care of him. Until one day he was called to a far away kingdom for an arranged marriage.

"I will send for you, until then you must stay with Madame Tonks." Harry loved his godfather and promised to stay with Madame Tonks and her two sons, Crabbe and Goyle. Madame Tonks treated harry horribly. Often keeping him locked outside in the summer and in the kitchen in the winter. He would sleep by the fire and would always be covered in ash. Thus earning him the name.

Cinder-boy


	2. There was a very busy boyLord

Harry woke early with the rising of the sun. His snake friends, Tom and Nagini helped him gather and make breakfast. They would scare the chickens out of the hen house so Harry could fetch the eggs. He had to hurry before..."HAR-RIII!" The harpy was awake.

"Coming Ma'am!" Harry hurried inside to where he had his skillet heating on the fire. The bacon and sausage were cooking. He scooped those onto three plates before cracking seven eggs into the pan to fry. While he waited he swept the kitchen. The eggs finished and he served three for Crabbe and Goyle each. One for madame Tonks. Bacon, sausage, scones, and milk.

Harry hurried to deliver breakfast to each of their beds. When he finished he started polishing the silver. He had to do this before their guests came over tomorrow. He had aired the house out the previous day (and beaten all the rugs, cleaned the furniture polished the wood fixtures and cleaned the windows mirrors and chandelier). Today he had to start the bread so it could raise. Polish the silver and prepare the clothes for dinner the next day. Their esteemed guest was to be a noble. Sent to see the Noble House of Black and how they fared while the heir was to young to claim his Lordship.

Harry had finished the forks and moved onto the spoons.

"Harry, be a dear and fix my gown." Tonks dropped her gown onto the knives. "You know I look best in pink. Of course we all must look our best tomorrow." Harry simply nodded. He could expect the oafs down soon with their garb. He thought of his own outfit he had made up for the next day. Simple for the most part. But he had worked hard to embroider the waistcoat. It was almost finished. He would have to work all night to finish it. "Answer me, _boy_."

"Yes, madame, I am sorry ma'am."

"Much better." The two large barrels fumbled down dropping several outfits on top of Tonks'.

"We want _options_." They walked out behind their mother. They were heading in to town to shop. Harry sighed his relief. He had so much to do.


	3. And a very smexy prince

To my two precious reviewers. I love you. I can't ever make long posts. Dyslexia and work and college make it hard to write. not read b/c I have tricks for that. But not for writing. Anyway I will try and make longer chapters. I know I said In that first chapter we'd call him cinder boy. But I hate fics where they change his name. I just said that in the prolouge to make a firm link.

* * *

Harry quickly started on the gown and suits. They were actually in pretty good shape. Crabbe and Goyle's suit had just been mended and let out last week and The ball gown was in good condition as usual. He made a few touch ups.

"A stitch in time saves nine." His snake Tom gave him an odd look as he patched the hem on the dress tidying any loose or frayed stitches. He finished within about thirty minutes. Then he finished polishing that silverware. He sat the silver back in it drawer and tucked it into the slot it belonged too. He mixed the bread and started to kneed it. Tom and Nagini were mysteriously absent. As were his needle and thread. Chances were they were returning them to his cabinet where he kept his trinkets. He smiled as he set the dough back in a bowl to rise. He would have to wait about an hour. So he had time to fix his clothes. They weren't much. He went to his cabinet where Tom and Nagini were outside of it happily curled near the fire. He pulled out his coat and dusted it off. He took up his needle and continued on the bottom of the clothe. The intertwining pattern was similar to that of vines.

He heard a carriage and quickly put away his secret coat. A knock on the door. His family didn't knock. Who could be at the door? Harry rushed his wooden clogs tapping as he rushed to open the door. "He-" There stood the most handsome man he had ever seen. He smirked and stepped in. "-llo"

"Hello, Is Lord Black here?" The man was tall and gorgeous. His distinguished nose and long black hair. His black eyes could probably be coals. Harry shook his head no.

"Where is he then?"

"He left the country, to get married. He's was going to come back..." Harry was scared. This had been years ago. He hadn't heard from his godfather.

"Yes, I heard. What about the new Lord Black? His heir?" The man crossed his arms impatiently. Harry shook his head no. "Who are you if you work here and don't know?" The man did not look happy.

"I'm Harry Potter sir."


	4. They made bread together

"Hello, Is Lord Black here?" The man was tall and gorgeous. His distinguished nose and long black hair. His black eyes could probably be coals. Harry shook his head no.

"Where is he then?"

"He left the country, to get married. He's was going to come back..." Harry was scared. This had been years ago. He hadn't heard from his godfather.

"Yes, I heard. What about the new Lord Black? His heir?" The man crossed his arms impatiently. Harry shook his head no. "Who are you if you work here and don't know?" The man did not look happy.

"I'm Harry Potter sir.

* * *

The tall man furrowed his eyebrows. The anger subsiding. "Sir Potter. Is the house ready for my visit? I believe I wish to expand it beyond dinner tomorrow night." Harry was a bit surprised. The noble was here already. He wanted to stay longer. Was that ok? It would have to be. The man was already looking about analyzing everything. "It is immaculate. How many house workers are there?"

"Just me sir." The man nodded slowly. "Sir, may I ask your name?" The noble smirked as he took Harrys hand. Bowing so his lips touched the top of the worn calloused tools. The skin was dry and the tips of his fingers scarred from cuts and burns.

"I am Professor Severus Tobias Snape. You can call me Severus though." Harry's ears turned a light pink. "Now if you will excuse me. I believe I will show myself about the home. Is that alright with you?"

Harry nodded dumbly all that his brain could seem to come up with was 'lips, hand, warm, oh my.'

Severus showed himself about. He searched the kitchen finding the cabinet of trinkets with the two snakes. Plus a folded waistcoat sitting next to the snakes. He carefully closed the door. He turned to see rising bread by the window. A drawer not entirely pushed in of polished silver. Then next to the fire a small mattress.

Harry hurried, once he came to his senses, to catch Severus. He found him nosing about the kitchen. "Sir?"

"Would you like help kneeding this dough? It seems like there is a lot here." Harry smiled.

"Sir-"

"Severus."

"Severus," Harry amended. "You really don't have to."

"I want to Harry." That deep voice washed over Harry once more. Severus removed his black jacket to show a crisp white shirt. He neatly rolled up his sleeves and pulled out a large section of dough. He started kneeding it with an expertise not common in nobles. Harrys just smilled and strted working his dough.

The two stood next to each other shaping loafs, rolls, and the like so they could rise.

Soon Harry heard another carriage pull in. He rushed to open the door and the three evil 'relatives' stormed in. "Why is there a carriage outside Cinderboy?" Madam Tonks had her hand on her hips. Her face a bright pink. Her voice shrill and angry. So shrill in fact that Severus heard it and came to see what was the matter.

"Ah, Madame, I am so sorry for my-" He looked the woman over with disdain."Intrusion. I was curious if I might prolong my stay. I have taken a liking to your house." He smirked at Harry. Crabbe and Goyle looked a bit peeved.

"Ah yes, sir. Well thank you for gracing us with your presence. Sir?" Tonks left the question open.

"Snape, Severus Snape." Her eyes went wide as she dropped to the ground in a kneel/curtsy. The boys followed her example. Harry was puzzled till she growled up at him.

"Kneel you idiot boy. It's the Prince!"

Harry didn't know what to say. "Wait, What?" He looked over at Severus. "Severus?"

"Yes Harry. I'm the prince."

"Oh, well, I probably ought to put the kettle on." Harry just sort of wondered into the kitchen to make tea. Madame Tonks was thoroughly horrified.


	5. They had tea

SOMEWHERE IN A TOTALLY UNRELATED STORY THAT ACTUALLY IS QUITE RELATED THERE LIVED A KING.

This King happened to be Severus Snape's uncle. He was ruling the kingdom currently as master Severus was out to get himself a MAN~. This man's name was Lucius Malfoy. He had a son, Lord Draco. Lord Draco was a play boy. He was willing to lead anyone and anything on. His shoulders strong and his body lithe. He couldn't help but be fabulous. He had been taken under arrest and was being held for trial.

"Lord Draco, for your actions of breaking young hearts we are going to confine you to a castle until you learn to love and stay. Draco you are temporarily stripped of your title and confined to the old Malfoy manner. May someone find you and have compassion." With that he was dragged away to the old creepy manner.

* * *

Harry went and fetched the tea service. The nice one, and put the kettle on. The prince had made bread with him. Been kind. Was he worth the kindness? He supposed he was, a prince never made mistakes did he?_ Harry sighed taking the tea service in. Severus pat the seat next to him and draped his arm around the back of Harry's seat._

_"Lord Potter, I would like to properly and officially ask to court you." He moved so he was kneeling in front of Harry holding one hand._

_"Oh heavens," Madame Tonks near fainted as her sons started fanning her._

_"Your highness,I-"_

Harry was snapped out of his day dream by the whistle of the kettle. He sighed taking the kettle and the tea service into the sitting room where they awaited him.


	6. Then Tonks knew she was screwed

Harry sat down by him self with his ankles crossed. He was wearing his work clothes. Not even a nicer set. Most of his clothes were only reasonably worn. But he had worn these as he had planned on cooking then cleaning the kitchen. His worst, they were covered in patches and currently his front was covered in flour. Not that the prince wasn't. Believe you me he was covered. While Severus was great at kneeding dough, he was not great at staying clean and regal while doing so.

Harry poured the tea making his step brothers and Madame Tonks their tea. "How do you take your tea Se-sir."

"Harry, I told you, call me Severus. I take it with five sugars." Harry smiled as he made Severus a tea then made his own. Five sugars and a considerable amount of milk. It was nice to have his tea well made. Tonks was upset.

The two men seemed so similar. But wouldn't one of her sons be more suited?

"Your highness have you been on a tour of the house?" She started to rise to show him about.

"Yes, actually, I showed my self about. A wonderful home. Impeccably clean." he took a sip of his tea before setting it down. "In fact I wish to speak to you about that, how many people do you have working here?" Harry raised a confused eyebrow. Severus knew it was just him working there.

"Oh, well you know, eight or nine, we don't want them to be so tired do we?" Severus smiled. Oh he was up to something.

"No, we can't have that. Why is Harry here wearing something with so many patches? Do you not have money or-?"

"Oh heavens, he just wears old things sometimes while he works. He does love work." She laughed nervously searching for her fan to try and stop the sweat that was starting down her head.

"Oh well, Harry why don't you go change?" Severus offered. Harry was doing all he could to not laugh.

"Yes Severus." As the boy walked past Severus grabbed his hand and kissed it gently.

"I shall await your return on the edge of my seat, Lord Black."

It was in that moment that Tonks knew she was screwed.

* * *

Draco sat in his manor brooding. Stupid government, stupid people, stupid house. He had to sit in this stupid house and wait for someone to decide they loved him. This was stupid.

A knock came at the door. Probably the woman designated to bring him his food from the market.

"Yes?" He opened the door. Not to a woman. But to two men. With food.

"Hello, I'm Neville, this is Ron. We brought your food."

"What about Ginerva? She's supposed to bring it."

"We met her on the hill and brought it up for her. We wanted to talk to you." Said Ron.

"Yes, see we wanted to know, if you should be so opposed to our courting you?"

* * *

OK! Leave in the comments what you want his reaction to be, we can bring in all sorts of suitors he denies or we can make him have these two, or pick between them. Whatevah~


	7. The courtship began with a fight

Severus sat with crossed legs. Analyzing the fear on Tonks' face. "You know I could have you beheaded for this maltreatment?"

She swallowed and the boys eyes went wide. "Boys, you are dismissed." Crabbe and Goyle rose elbowing each others grotesque fat sides as they jiggled out of the room. Disgusting.

"I will be courting Harry while I am here. I will determine your punishment. It will not be something nice. I can guarantee that." He stood. "I'm going for a walk. I expect YOU to have prepared dinner, Harry to have a true room. And my room to be next to it. I'm going to get a courting present for Harry."He glared her down causing her to cower.

"Do not, disappoint me." With that Prince Snape turned with a flare and walk briskly to find his hopefully husband to be, a gift. What gift?

* * *

ahhhh so short I know. But seriously. more comments. more short chapters. I like shorter chapters and multiple chappies. It's easier for me. Sorry. I'll try harder. But I want to know what gift and which suitor.

Also HP/SS=cinderella

DM/?=beauty and the beast

more stories will twist in as suggested


End file.
